Y Todo Por Una Carta
by Isalick
Summary: -Una carpeta para Hibari, lo mando el director para dárselo al líder del comité disciplinario, me dijo que yo era el más "apropiado" no sé a qué se refiere, pero al parecer el también le tiene miedo -Hmm? Seguro que es eso?-pregunto Reborn -eh? Podría ser otra cosa?-Pregunto Tsuna -Pues porque el director dijo que "eras el apropiado" Para entregárselo, tu que crees?


**Disclaimer:Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia -**u-

**Pairing:1827**

**Note:Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo a esta página, yo tengo una cuenta con el mismo nombre en Amor Yaoi y siempre quise subir un fic aquí *-***

**Summary****:****  
**

**-Una carpeta para Hibari, lo mando el director para dárselo al líder del comité disciplinario, me dijo que yo era el más "apropiado" no sé a qué se refiere, pero al parecer el también le tiene miedo**

**-Hmm? Seguro que es eso?-pregunto Reborn**

**-eh? Podría ser otra cosa?-Pregunto Tsuna**

**-Pues porque el director dijo que "eras el apropiado" Para entregárselo, tu que crees?**

Era un día normal en Namimori, todo estaba tranquilo, lo cual era increíble ya que desde que vivían Lambo, Bianchi, I-pin y Fuuta todo había dejado de ser tranquilo

-Oye Tsuna! Hay una reunión de estudiantes en tu escuela, no vas a ir?-Pregunto su tutor. Oh si! Se le había olvidado decir que todo cambio gracias a él, ese Hitman había llegado de repente a su casa diciendo que él era el Décimo Vongola, lo cual sin duda lo dejo atónito, no es normal que llegue un bebe a tu casa diciéndote que serás el próximo jefe de una gran familia mafiosa la cual correspondía al nombre "Vongola", eso sin duda lo petrifico y mas el entrenamiento que le daba el Hitman, no había algo peor que sus entrenamientos

-No, no iré, Hibari-san siempre se presenta y dice que nos morderá a todos por interrumpir la tranquilidad de Nami-Chuu, a pesar de ser una reunión organizada por esa institución-Dijo mientras suspiraba Tsuna

-Un buen jefe debe asistir a todas las reuniones a pesar de ser una como esa, además, Hibari es "TU" guardián, debes hacerte cargo de él-termino de decir Reborn.

-Como quieres que me haga cargo de el?!

-no lo sé, tu eres su jefe, pero iras. Yo dormiré un rato-Dijo Reborn para luego quedar dormido en la cama de Tsuna

-EH?! Pero Reborn!-dijo alterado Tsuna, como se suponía que debía actuar en esa reunión?!

-ZzzZzz-Reborn ya estaba en el quinto sueño mientras salia una burbujita de su nariz

-Eres un caso perdido...-dijo con voz baja Tsuna para luego agarrar la ropa que se iba a poner, tendría que ir a la reunión, al menos por su bien

Tsuna se vistió y bajo, aun era de mañana y la reunión era al mediodía así que se fue a desayunar

-Tsu-kun aquí tienes tu desayuno-dijo la mayor entregando un plato con comida

-Gracias, mama-dijo sonriendo

-WAJAJAJAJAJA! Lambo-san quiere comer!-dijo un niño con traje de vaca

-Ten, Lambo-kun-dijo la mayor mientras le entregaba una taza más pequeña con comida

-Gracias mama!-dijo Lambo mientras se comía todo de un solo bocado (ni siquiera masticaba)

-De nada Lambo-kun-dijo la castaña

-Mama, hoy saldré en el mediodía-dijo el menor castaño

-Si? Para donde?-pregunto la mama del castaño

-Iré a la reunión de estudiantes-dijo desganado

-Está bien-dijo mama dándole permiso a su hijo-Pero llévate un abrigo, a fuera hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes

-Claro, gracias por la comida mama-dijo para luego llevar el plato al lavadero y luego irse arriba para ir a buscar una carpeta que tendría que entregarse a Hibari, el director le dijo que se lo entregara (ya que el también le tenía miedo a Hibari) lo cual no le causo gracia alguna

-Que es eso Dame-Tsuna?-dijo Reborn ya despierto

-Wa! Reborn! No me asustes así!-Exclamo Tsuna

-Ni que fuera tan feo-dijo el bebe-Me despertaste, eres tan Dame que ni siquiera puedes hacer silencio

-Reborn!-Regaño el azabache

-Y que es eso?-volvió a preguntar en pelinegro

-Una carpeta para Hibari, lo mando el director para dárselo al líder del comité disciplinario, me dijo que yo era el más "apropiado" no sé a qué se refiere, pero al parecer el también le tiene miedo

-Hmm? Seguro que es eso?-pregunto Reborn

-eh? Podría ser otra cosa?-Pregunto Tsuna

-Pues porque el director dijo que "eras el apropiado" Para entregárselo, por qué crees tú qué será?-Le interrogó Reborn

-No lo sé-dijo rascándose la barbilla

-Dame, de verdad que eres un Dame-Tsuna-dijo el bebe para luego irse por la ventana dejando una nota

-Eh? Que es esto?-dijo la única persona que quedo en la habitación mientras agarraba la nota-Una nota de Reborn? Cuando la hizo?

En la carta decía

**Para: Dame-Tsuna**

**De: Su sexy tutor**

**Eres Dame, un Idiota sin remediO, Soy tu tutor y es increíble que no te des cuenta a pesar de lo que te he enseñado, No te Odio pero no Te perdonare jamás por actuar así de idiota, Eres tan idiota, Haces que A veces yo me quiera Suicidar, De verdad, deberías Adaptarte a tu forma de vida como jefe Vongola y asumir tus responsabilidades, Dado que eres así de dame, te Obligare a que te levantes más temprano, y Cuando no te levantes Usare mas Explosivos que Nunca, Te daré un entrenamiento más severo que Antes, De seguro Estarás tan confundido por esta carta, Que por ser tan idiota y no Usar la lógica, Estarás perdido, no te darás cuenta de que La pusiste, y si no te diste cuenta de Esto que está escrito...estoy seGuro de que no Usaste el poco cerebro que tieneS, y como eres Tan dAme, yo, tu Sexy tutor, te daré una pista...**

**Al Hiky... **

**PD: Mas te vale ir a la reunión y averiguar cuál fue la pista que te di**

-EEeeeeh?! QUE FUE ESTO?! Me han insultado de hasta como respiro! (Nótese lo exagerado)-se calmo y empezó a pensar un poco-CUAL PISTA?! Reboooorn! No pudiste darme la respuesta y ya? Y qué demonios es Hiky?! Un animal?!

La verdad es que Reborn le ponía nombres extraños a cualquier cosa, hasta a un saludo, que es eso de "Ciaossu"?

Dejo de pensar en eso y se fue al piso de abajo, se le paso mucho el tiempo analizando la carta y ya eran las 11:50 ya tenía que salir si no quería que Hibari le mordiera hasta la muerte

Pero entes de irse, agarro también la carta, la leería otra vez cuando los alumnos estén hablando de cómo mejorar la escuela y sus clases, la verdad ese tema no le importaba pero si quería saber a qué se refería Reborn

Salió de la casa con la carpeta y la nota en su bolsillo, cuando llego se sento en una de las sillas que había en el auditorio de la escuela. Había llegado temprano así que no había mucha gente ya que la reunión era a las 12:25 y él había llegado a las 12:10 así que en esos 15 minutos de diferencia llegarían más personas

Sintió como una presencia se le acercaba, cuando volteo vio que era Kyoko-chan

-Hola Tsuna-kun-dijo la pelinaranja

-Hola Kyoko-chan, como estas?-pregunto el castaño

-Bien, que raro que viniste, nunca vienes a las reuniones, por que ahora si?-pregunto su amiga

-ah? Es que tenía que venir para entregarle una carpeta que me dio el director para dárselo a Hibari-san-respondió el ojimiel

-Oh ya veo-dijo Kyoko- Quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias Kyoko-chan, Hibari-san odia a las multitudes-dijo el castaño, la verdad no quería que la pelinaranja se hiciera daño por su culpa

-Está bien, te espero aquí-dijo con una sonrisa la Sasagawa

-Bien, no tardo-respondió el castaño para luego levantarse e irse al salón disciplinario

Cuando llego, toco 2 veces, las cuales fueron suficientes para que una voz se oyera diciendo "Pase", Tsuna obedeció la orden y entro

-Que quieres herbívoro?-dijo un azabache que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio

-Perdone Hibari-san, pero es que el director me mando a entregarle esto-dijo el castaño acercándose al pelinegro y entregándole el sobre. Cuando de repente se le cae una carta a Tsuna

-*Oh, no! La carta de Reborn, tranquilo Tsuna, tranquilo. Solo tienes que recogerla, solo eso*Ups se me cayo-dijo mientras iba agarrar la carta pero Hibari la agarro primero

-Que es esto?-le pregunto el azabache

-Hiiiiii, bueno, e-esa carta es mía Hi-hibari-san-dijo el castaño para que le entregara la nota

-Hmp-fue lo que respondió para luego abrir la carta y leerla. Tsuna estaba que se moría de pena, el azabache iba a leer todos esos insultos que le había dejado Reborn en la carta-Herbívoro, que es esto?-dijo enojado el pelinegro enseñándole la carta

**Para: Mi querido Tsuna**

**De: Tu amado tutor**

**Oye Tsuna, que te parece si vamos a una cita este sábado? Lo he estado pensando, no te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti, y quería decirte que a pesar de tener este cuerpo de bebe, yo soy un hombre, un hombre que te ha amado desde que supe que existía una persona como lo eres tu, así que, quieres ir a una cita conmigo el sábado?**

**Te amo, espero que vayas, adiós**

**PD: Te espero en casa**

QUE ERA ESO?! CUANDO METIO ESA CARTA EN SU BOSILLO?! Y lo peor...lo que decía...QUE NO ME ODIABA?! Y ahora el me dice que me ama, tenía que ser bipolar o sufría de Alzheimer

-Qu-que...Es esto?-fue lo único que pudo emitir

-Eso es lo que yo te debería de decir a ti-fue lo que dijo el azabache mientras se le acercaba a Tsuna-Que es esto, Herbívoro?

-eh...Hahahaha-Rio nervioso-Es-esa carta yo no la tenía hasta ahora, tendré que hablar con Reborn-dijo rasgándose la cabeza

-No...Yo hablare con el-dijo el azabache

-hahaha, no, yo puedo solo-dijo mas nervioso el castaño

-Tengo unas cuantas cuentas con ese sujeto- (como la pelea que el quería con el arcobaleno y ahora esta carta)

-Hi-hibari-san! No hace falta-dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar al mayor

El azabache hizo caso nulo y siguió, dejando a un Tsuna (el no podía irse de la escuela) preocupado

(Donde Hibari)

Se dirigía a la casa de su "jefe" ya que ahí debería de estar el bebe, y si era así, lo mordería hasta la muerte por haber profanado su escuela con una carta tan sucia

Cuando llego toco la puerta, la cual la abrió una mujer simpática, de cabellos castaños oscuros y de piel blanca, la cual le saludaba con alegría y le preguntaba a quien buscaba

-Busco al bebe-Respondió a la pregunta hecha por la castaña

-Oh! Hablas de Reborn-kun, el está arriba, si quieres pasas-dijo la mayor mientras le daba el paso al pelinegro, el cual solo asintió

Entro y subió las escaleras, al llegar a una puerta, que estaba casi seguro de que era la del castaño, abrió y entro a la habitación

-Oh! Hibari, que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el bebe

-Que es esta carta?-pregunto mostrándole la nota

-Que tiene?-pregunto el pelinegro con patillas rizadas

-Acaso no lo ves? Justo aquí-Señalo el "Te amo" para luego hablar-Dice claramente que te morderé hasta la muerte

-hmm, no, en realidad dice "Te amo", necesitas lentes-dijo el azabache mayor (a pesar de ser un bebe) con indiferencia y al mismo tiempo con burla

-Hmp, para mi dice que te muerda hasta la muerte-dijo sacando sus tonfas y dirigiéndose a Reborn para darle un golpe

Reborn detuvo fácilmente el ataque con Leon transformado en un bastón-Te molesta que tenga una cita con Tsuna?-Le pregunto el arcobaleno al guardián

-Hmp-fue lo que contesto Hibari mientras se separaba de el pelinegro de patillas rizadas para luego tratar de darle otro golpe

Reborn hizo lo mismo que antes, era obvio que Hibari no podría ganarle al hitman-Si no te molesta entonces no veo el por qué de tu enojo-dijo Reborn para luego saltar y darle un golpe con Leon en la cabeza, lo cual fácilmente logro-Iré a mi cita con Tsuna, al menos que quieras cambiar y en realidad vallas tu

-Hmp, solo cambiare para que no te salgas con la tuya-dijo Hibari para luego darse la vuelta e irse pero antes Reborn le dijo

-Sé lo que en realidad piensas-dijo Reborn-Pero Tsuna no lo sabe-dijo el arcobaleno azabache

-Hmp, a qué hora es esa cita? Herbívoro-dijo Hibari

-a las 12 del mediodía-luego de eso Hibari se fue por donde llego

Cuando Reborn quedo solo suspiro, de verdad ese tipo era difícil de tratar-Bueno, tendré que decirle a Dame-Tsuna la hora en la que tendrá que ir...

(Donde Tsuna)

Estaba en la reunión leyendo la carta de Reborn, no encontraba ninguna pista. La leía una y otra vez pero no encontraba nada

-Que haces Tsuna-kun?-pregunto la pelinaranja que estaba sentada al lado suyo

-eh...Estoy leyendo una carta Kyoko-chan-dijo el castaño mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo

-Si? De quien?-pregunto interesada la chica, la verdad es que la reunión era aburrida, incluso alguien como Kyoko se podía aburrir

-De Reborn, dice que me tengo que quedar hasta que termine la reunión-Bueno, no había mentido, pero no había dicho la verdad por completo

-ah, bueno, dentro de poco terminara, así que tranquilo-dijo su amiga dándole una sonrisa

-gracias-le respondió con otra sonrisa, *se dio cuenta de que estoy aburrido*

La reunión paso como debería ser, ya que nadie estaba haciendo escándalo

Tsuna se levanto y se despidió de la pelinaranja, para luego encaminarse a su casa, cuando llego, subió las escaleras. Entro y noto como Reborn le esperaba

-Hiiiii, Reborn! Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunto alterado el menor

-Por que así quise, y la cita es a las 12 del mediodía -respondió casi instantáneamente el pelinegro-Y no me vas a dejar plantado, O si?-dijo con una aura que hizo temblar al ojimiel

-N-no, cla-claro que no te dejare p-plantado-dijo nervioso el castaño para luego ir corriendo hacia la puerta e irse al piso de abajo

-Tsu-kun, sucede algo?-pregunto la mayor

-N-no, solo tengo hambre-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Está bien, ahora te hago la cena-dijo la castaña para luego irse a buscar comida en el refrigerador

La castaña le preparo la cena a su hijo, se la sirvió y aprovecho e hizo más comida para los demás

Tsuna termino de comer y se fue a dormir, mañana seria sábado y tendría que ir a una cita con su tutor, típico, no?

(Al día siguiente, a las 11:30)

Tsuna se estaba vistiendo, Reborn ya no estaba así que supuso que ya se debió de haber ido al lugar donde se iban a reunir...UN MOMENTO! A donde se iban a reunir?!

Estaba casi vestido por completo y los único que le faltaba eran los pantalones, así que empezó poniéndose los pantalones cuando de sus bolsillos sale una nota

La agarra y la empieza a leer

Para: Dame-Tsuna

De: su sexy tutor

Oye Tsuna! No te avise que me iba porque no quise, y como estoy seguro de que en estos momentos debes de estar confundido por no saber a dónde es nuestra cita, aquí te dejo el lugar

+Tienda de helados Ryku, los mejores helados que puedan haber+

PD:Acuérdate de la primera nota que te di, no seas idiota y descubre el enigma

Esa heladería quedaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, no será problema ir ahí, tendría que llevarse la nota que le había dejado Reborn, su tutor tenía razón, debía resolver la pista que le había dejado, y si era algo importante?

Termino de ponerse los pantalones y agarro la primera carta que le dio el hitman junto con un lápiz, debía de anotar lo que fuera raro en la carta, investigaría más a fondo cuando Reborn compre los helados

Bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa, claro que antes se despidió de su familia, fue corriendo a la heladería puesto que se la había hecho tarde

Cuando llego, entro y lo que vio le sorprendió, ahí, sentado y esperando a alguien, estaba su guardián de la nube

-Hi-hibari-san?!-pregunto el castaño haciendo que el nombrado volteara

-Herbívoro-fue lo que salió de sus labios

-Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto acercándose más al pelinegro

-Tardaste...-dijo directamente el azabache

-Eh?-ladeó la cabeza, a que se refería?

-Te he estado esperando, tardaste mucho...-fue lo que dijo el mayor

-Tarde mucho? Donde está Reborn?, por que está usted aquí?-pregunto el menor

-Siéntate-Ordeno Hibari, y el castaño solo obedeció-El arcobaleno no vendrá

-Eeeh? Po-por qué?-pregunto el castaño, haciendo que el ojiplata frunciera el ceño

-Te molesta mi presencia?-pregunto el azabache, esperando a que el castaño dijera que no

-N-no, claro que no, Hibari-san-iba a continuar y preguntar que le había pasado a su tutor, cuando el mayor le interrumpió

-Que bien-dijo de manera fulminante el pelinegro, haciendo que a Tsuna se le quitara las ganas de preguntar

Pasaron minutos de completo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, el ambiente era tan tenso que todos los puestos cercanos a ellos estaban vacíos

-Quieres un helado?-pregunto el azabache, haciendo que el silencio se rompiera y la tensión se fuera

-S-si-dijo nervioso el castaño

-de que sabor?-pregunto su acompañante

-de ma-mantecado-dijo el castaño

Hibari al oír la respuesta de Tsuna, se fue a comprar los helados, el ojimiel se le quedo mirando, *desde cuando Hibari-san se había vuelto tan guapo?...Es-espera! Desde cuando a él le gustaba lo hombres?! Que le sucedía? Definitivamente la carta donde decía que tenía una cita con Reborn le había tostado la cabeza*

-Ten-Tsuna dio un salto al oír una voz que le hablaba, desde cuando Hibari estaba ahí?

-G-gra-gracias-dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pensado sobre su guardián

-Que sucede?-pregunto el mayor

-Na-nada, solo pensaba que no eres una mala persona como muchos dicen-dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa al jefe del comité disciplinario

Hibari solo volteo, haciendo que Tsuna sonriera mas, no sabía el por qué pero le gusto hacer que Hibari se volteara

Comenzó a comerse su barquilla, le encantaba el helado, al parecer Reborn había dado con el sitio perfecto. Miro a Hibari el cual se comía un helado de envase, al parecer el helado era de chocolate

-Hibari-san, tu sabor favorito es el chocolate?-pregunto el castaño aun comiéndose su helado

-Si-dijo el mayor

-Por qué? El mantecado es más dulce-dijo el castaño

-Por esa razón, a mi no me gustan los dulce-dijo Hibari el cual ya se había comido todo su helado y solo quedaba el envase, se levanto y fue a botar el objeto, cuando llego de vuelta a la mesa, su acompañante estaba con helado por todas las partes de su cara-No sabes comer helado...

-Ah? Por que lo dices?-pregunto el castaño

-por que tu rostro está lleno de helado-dijo mirando al castaño-Déjame ayudarte-dijo para luego levantarse y sentarse al lado de su "jefe". Agarro la barbilla del ojimiel y empezó a lamer los cachetes de este, los lamió por completo, y luego fue con la punta de la nariz, bajo y llego a la boca, la cual primero la lamió para después besarla

Cuando se separaron Tsuna estaba todo rojo-Hi-hibari-san, yo podía limpiarme con una servilleta-dijo por fin el menor

-el helado es empalagoso, no se iba a quitar bien con solo un papel-dijo el pelinegro que ya había vuelto a su puesto

Hibari miro su reloj y luego al castaño-Acompáñame a Nami-Chuu, tengo que hacer unas cosas-dijo para luego agarrar del brazo al menor e irse a la escuela

Cuando llegaron se fueron directo al salón del comité disciplinario

-Hibari-san, hoy es sábado, no tiene porque trabajar-dijo el castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón

-Silencio-dijo el mayor-tengo que ir a la dirección, ya vengo-dijo el azabache dejando solo a Tsuna

-Quede solo-dijo para sí mismo-bueno, será mejor leer la carta-dijo sacando el lápiz y la nota-Bien, leámosla de nuevo

Empezó a leerla y noto que había letras en mayúscula mientras que, según las reglas de puntuación, solo debían de haber mayúsculas cuando se empezaba un párrafo, después de un punto o la letra inicial de un nombre/apellido, y al parecer, en esta carta no había no se cumplía esas reglas, así que tenía que ser de mente abierta

Agarro el lápiz y empezó a marcar las letras en mayúsculas

**Para: Dame-Tsuna**

**De: Su sexy tutor**

**Eres (D)ame, un (I)diota sin remedi(O), (S)oy tu tutor y es increíble que no te des cuenta a pesar de lo que te he enseñado, (N)o te (O)dio pero no (T)e perdonare jamás por actuar así de idiota, (E)res tan idiota, (H)aces que (A) veces yo me quiera (S)uicidar, (D)e verdad, deberías (A)daptarte a tu forma de vida como jefe Vongola y asumir tus responsabilidades, (D)ado que eres así de dame, te (O)bligare a que te levantes más temprano, y (C)uando no te levantes (U)sare mas (E)xplosivos que (N)unca, (T)e daré un entrenamiento más severo que (A)ntes, (D)e seguro (E)starás tan confundido por esta carta, (Q)ue por ser tan idiota y no (U)sar la lógica, (E)starás perdido, no te darás cuenta de que (L)a pusiste, y si no te diste cuenta de (E)sto que está escrito...estoy se(G)uro de que no (U)saste el poco cerebro que tiene(S), y como eres (T)an d(A)me, yo, tu (S)exy tutor, te daré una pista...**

**Al Hiky... **

**PD: Mas te vale ir a la reunión y averiguar cuál fue la pista que te di**

Si unía las letras diría esto: "Dios, no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas"

Pero a quien? a Hiky? Y quien es Hiky...?

Hi...Ky...quien? Comenzó a concentrarse en la primera sílaba, "Hi", no conocía a nadie que empezara por "Hi"...no, espera, si había alguien...Hibari-san! Y también era Kyoya!

*Yo le gusto a Hibari-san?! Eso era lo que me quería decir Reborn! Pero desde cuándo?...*

-Sucede algo? Sawada Tsunayoshi?-Tsuna salto de su asiento y guardo rápidamente la carta y el lápiz

-N-no, po-por que lo dices?-pregunto el castaño

-por que estas nervioso?-dijo acercándose a Tsuna

-Po-por nada-carraspeo y prosiguió-y...a donde habías ido?-pregunto para cambiar el tema

-fui a entregar unos papeles-dijo Hibari

-Pero el director no esta

-sí, pero su escritorio si esta-termino de decir para luego sentarse en el sillón que quedaba al frente de Tsuna

Otros minutos en silencio aparecieron, Tsuna no quería decir nada, aun estaba en shock por lo que había descubierto y Hibari simplemente era silencioso

Tsuna reunió el valor para hablar y preguntar sobre lo que había descubierto-Hi-hibari-san

-Hmm?-el mayor abrió sus ojos y le miro, haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera mas nervioso

-Us-us-ted...yo...le..gus...Yolegustoausted?!-dijo rápido y cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños

Hibari analizo las palabras, lo había dicho tan rápido que el tuvo que esperar un momento para comprender lo que dijo-Si...-respondió cuando por fin supo lo que dijo el castaño

Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe gracias a la impresión, *eso es cierto?*

-e-e-es cierto?-dijo Tsuna

Hibari esta vez no contesto, sino más bien que se levanto y se dirigió hasta el castaño para luego besarle, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos-Tu qué crees?, Tsunayoshi

Tsuna se sonrojo, entonces lo que Reborn le había dicho era cierto...

Hibari le volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente, le había agarrado por la nuca y le había acercado más a el

El pelinegro pidió el paso para entrar a la cavidad bucal del menor, el cual no se negó y dejo entrar a la experta lengua del mayor, este se encontraba explorando la boca del menor que además era dulce, pero este dulce si le gustaba...

Se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba, Hibari bajo al cuello de Tsuna y empezó a darle besos para luego pasar a morder suavemente, lo cual dejaban marcas de que ese herbívoro era suyo y de nadie mas

-ahh...humm...Hi-hibari...san-Tsuna estaba rojo y jadeando, sin duad algo que el pelinegro siempre quiso ver

-Que sucede? Sawada Tsunayoshi-pregunto mientras le quitaba la camisa a Tsuna

-N..o, no...Haga...est...ahhh-Tsuna gimió al sentir como Hibari chupaba uno de sus pezones y con una de sus manos jugaba con el otro

-Sí que es fácil dejarte duro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a la boca de su tan amado Tsuna. Empezaba a jugar con la lengua del otro que ya se había rendido y estaba cooperando

Hibari filtro la mano libre al pantalón de Tsuna, acariciando el miembro de este sobre la ropa, sacándole un gemido mas audible a Tsuna

-Tsuna...Quieres ser mío?-le pregunto en un susurro Hibari a Tsuna

Tsuna solo asintió, a él también le gustaba Hibari, así que nadie más que solo él le podría quitar la virginidad

Hibari sonrió de alegría, lo cual hizo que Tsuna también sonriera

El pelinegro volvió al cuello del menor, saboreando la piel de este, el cual era dulce, igual de dulce que la boca del castaño

-haaa-suspiro Tsuna, lo cual hizo que Hibari se encendiera mas y empezara a desabrochar el pantalón del menor

Cuando lo desbrocho, tiro el pantalón hacia algún lugar del salón del comité disciplinario para luego sacar los bóxers de Tsuna

El Sawada se sonrojo cuando quedo por completo desnudo, nunca alguien (que no fuera su mama, papa o Reborn) lo había visto desnudo y Hibari le estaba viendo de arriba a bajo

-De verdad que eres lindo, Tsunayoshi-dijo Hibari para luego bajar al miembro de Tsuna y meterlo en su boca, empezó a hacer un vaivén, mientras Tsuna gemía cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Hibari se excitara mas y comenzara a succionar más rápido, sintiendo que un poco de liquido entraba a su boca, al sentir eso subió la velocidad aun mas

-Guh...ahh...Hi...Hibari...san...me corro..-logro decir Tsuna que sentía que iba a llegar al cielo

Hibari no paro y sintió como su boca se llenaba de la esencia de Tsuna, la cual trago sin problemas. Tsuna al ver eso se sonrojo mas

-como sospechaba...Sabes delicioso como también eres lindo-dicho esto Hibari comenzó a desvestirse, Tsuna le miraba atento

Cuando Hibari que completamente desnudo, este se abalanzó hacia el castaño, haciendo que este quedara abajo y Hibari arriba, Tsuna estaba completamente acostado sobre el sillón, los dos desnudos, y Hibari viéndole. Eso sin duda lo hacía ponerse rojo

El pelinegro coloco tres dedos en frente de Tsuna, el cual abrió su boca y lamió los dedos de Hibari, los lamia como si fueran caramelos. El pelinegro se excitaba cada vez más, al punto de que su erección le dolió y todo gracias a las acciones del castaño

Cuando los tres dedos quedaron completamente húmedos, Hibari los saco de la boca de Tsuna y los coloco en frente de la entrada del castaño, metió uno primero, Tsuna solo se sentía incómodo, metió el segundo, a el castaño solo le dolió un poco, pero cuando llego el tercero, ese si le dolió

-Ugh...Hibari...Du...ele-dijo el ojimiel. Hibari solo le dio un beso para distraerlo y empezó a atender con su mano libre al miembro de Tsuna

-Lo sé, pero luego te gustara-dijo mientras entraba y salia con los tres dedos para poder ampliar la entrada. Cuando Tsuna hizo un leve movimiento con las caderas, el pelinegro saco los tres dedos y agarro las piernas de Tsuna y las puso en sus hombros para obtener más profundidad al entrar

Metió la punta, era estrecho, las paredes le apretaban el miembro a pesar de que había ampliado y lubricado la entrada de Tsuna, sentía que si no entraba por completo ahora iba a enloquecer. Así que con solo un movimiento entro de manera profunda al interior de Tsuna, este iba a gritar pero el grito fue ahogado por un beso que le dio Hibari

El pelinegro empezó a hacer movimientos lentos pero certeros, esperando a que SU Tsuna se acostumbrara. A los pocos minutos el castaño movió sus caderas

Hibari fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, sentía tanto placer al estar a dentro de Tsuna. El ritmo aumento y ahora eran movimientos desenfrenados y profundos, Hibari sintió como había un lugar en el interior de Tsuna que era más estrecho que lo demás, así que trato de darle a ese punto y cuando lo hizo Tsuna dio un gran gemido, ese era el punto de placer de Tsuna, ahora solo procuraría darle en ese lugar, lo cual sucedió varias veces

-Aaaah...!-le había vuelto a dar en ese punto-Hi...bari...san...me...co..rro

Hibari aumento mas la velocidad, esperando el momento en que Tsuna se corriera, lo cual no tardo mucho en llegar. Sintió como las paredes (que ya apretaban su miembro) le apretaban mas, haciendo que se corriera dentro de Tsuna

Se dejo caer encima de Tsuna, claro que con delicadeza, y luego salió del interior de Tsuna

Le miro a la cara a su castaño para luego hablar-Serás mi novio, verdad?-pregunto el mayor

-Sí, porque yo también te amo-dijo Tsuna, Hibari sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a su ahora novio, para luego acostarse al lado de Tsuna y abrazarlo (el sillón era lo suficientemente hacho para que los dos estuvieran acostados)

Tsuna se quedo dormido y Hibari aprovecho eso y hablo-Sal de ahí, arcobaleno

-Oh? Me notaste, parece que hiciste un buen trabajo con Dame-Tsuna, pero dime...Qué tal te fue en la cita?-dijo Reborn que estaba en la ventana

-Bien-dijo Hibari-Tú fuiste el que le dijo que a mí me gustaba el, cierto?

-si-dijo el bebe- Tsuna es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta el solo-dijo Reborn

Hibari sonrió y le dijo-el ahora es mío, no te necesito aquí

-Heh, como quieras-dijo Reborn para luego irse en un globo de aire caliente

Hibari miro a Tsuna y le susurro al oído-No permitiré que nadie más te toque, tu eres mío y de nadie más-termino de decir para darle un beso en la frente a su pareja y luego quedar dormido, Tsuna, que a pesar de estar dormido lo oyó y sonrió

_**FIN**_

Que les pareció? Os gusto? Espero sus reviews ;)

Era un día normal en Namimori, todo estaba tranquilo, lo cual era increíble ya que desde que vivían Lambo, Bianchi, I-pin y Fuuta todo había dejado de ser tranquilo

-Oye Tsuna! Hay una reunión de estudiantes en tu escuela, no vas a ir?-Pregunto su tutor. Oh si! Se le había olvidado decir que todo cambio gracias a él, ese Hitman había llegado de repente a su casa diciendo que él era el Décimo Vongola, lo cual sin duda lo dejo atónito, no es normal que llegue un bebe a tu casa diciéndote que serás el próximo jefe de una gran familia mafiosa la cual correspondía al nombre "Vongola", eso sin duda lo petrifico y mas el entrenamiento que le daba el Hitman, no había algo peor que sus entrenamientos

-No, no iré, Hibari-san siempre se presenta y dice que nos morderá a todos por interrumpir la tranquilidad de Nami-Chuu, a pesar de ser una reunión organizada por esa institución-Dijo mientras suspiraba Tsuna

-Un buen jefe debe asistir a todas las reuniones a pesar de ser una como esa, además, Hibari es "TU" guardián, debes hacerte cargo de él-termino de decir Reborn.

-Como quieres que me haga cargo de el?!

-no lo sé, tu eres su jefe, pero iras. Yo dormiré un rato-Dijo Reborn para luego quedar dormido en la cama de Tsuna

-EH?! Pero Reborn!-dijo alterado Tsuna, como se suponía que debía actuar en esa reunión?!

-ZzzZzz-Reborn ya estaba en el quinto sueño mientras salia una burbujita de su nariz

-Eres un caso perdido...-dijo con voz baja Tsuna para luego agarrar la ropa que se iba a poner, tendría que ir a la reunión, al menos por su bien

Tsuna se vistió y bajo, aun era de mañana y la reunión era al mediodía así que se fue a desayunar

-Tsu-kun aquí tienes tu desayuno-dijo la mayor entregando un plato con comida

-Gracias, mama-dijo sonriendo

-WAJAJAJAJAJA! Lambo-san quiere comer!-dijo un niño con traje de vaca

-Ten, Lambo-kun-dijo la mayor mientras le entregaba una taza más pequeña con comida

-Gracias mama!-dijo Lambo mientras se comía todo de un solo bocado (ni siquiera masticaba)

-De nada Lambo-kun-dijo la castaña

-Mama, hoy saldré en el mediodía-dijo el menor castaño

-Si? Para donde?-pregunto la mama del castaño

-Iré a la reunión de estudiantes-dijo desganado

-Está bien-dijo mama dándole permiso a su hijo-Pero llévate un abrigo, a fuera hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes

-Claro, gracias por la comida mama-dijo para luego llevar el plato al lavadero y luego irse arriba para ir a buscar una carpeta que tendría que entregarse a Hibari, el director le dijo que se lo entregara (ya que el también le tenía miedo a Hibari) lo cual no le causo gracia alguna

-Que es eso Dame-Tsuna?-dijo Reborn ya despierto

-Wa! Reborn! No me asustes así!-Exclamo Tsuna

-Ni que fuera tan feo-dijo el bebe-Me despertaste, eres tan Dame que ni siquiera puedes hacer silencio

-Reborn!-Regaño el azabache

-Y que es eso?-volvió a preguntar en pelinegro

-Una carpeta para Hibari, lo mando el director para dárselo al líder del comité disciplinario, me dijo que yo era el más "apropiado" no sé a qué se refiere, pero al parecer el también le tiene miedo

-Hmm? Seguro que es eso?-pregunto Reborn

-eh? Podría ser otra cosa?-Pregunto Tsuna

-Pues porque el director dijo que "eras el apropiado" Para entregárselo, por qué crees tú qué será?-Le interrogó Reborn

-No lo sé-dijo rascándose la barbilla

-Dame, de verdad que eres un Dame-Tsuna-dijo el bebe para luego irse por la ventana dejando una nota

-Eh? Que es esto?-dijo la única persona que quedo en la habitación mientras agarraba la nota-Una nota de Reborn? Cuando la hizo?

En la carta decía

Para: Dame-Tsuna

De: Su sexy tutor

Eres Dame, un Idiota sin remediO, Soy tu tutor y es increíble que no te des cuenta a pesar de lo que te he enseñado, No te Odio pero no Te perdonare jamás por actuar así de idiota, Eres tan idiota, Haces que A veces yo me quiera Suicidar, De verdad, deberías Adaptarte a tu forma de vida como jefe Vongola y asumir tus responsabilidades, Dado que eres así de dame, te Obligare a que te levantes más temprano, y Cuando no te levantes Usare mas Explosivos que Nunca, Te daré un entrenamiento más severo que Antes, De seguro Estarás tan confundido por esta carta, Que por ser tan idiota y no Usar la lógica, Estarás perdido, no te darás cuenta de que La pusiste, y si no te diste cuenta de Esto que está escrito...estoy seGuro de que no Usaste el poco cerebro que tieneS, y como eres Tan dAme, yo, tu Sexy tutor, te daré una pista...

Al Hiky...

PD: Mas te vale ir a la reunión y averiguar cuál fue la pista que te di

-EEeeeeh?! QUE FUE ESTO?! Me han insultado de hasta como respiro! (Nótese lo exagerado)-se calmo y empezó a pensar un poco-CUAL PISTA?! Reboooorn! No pudiste darme la respuesta y ya? Y qué demonios es Hiky?! Un animal?!

La verdad es que Reborn le ponía nombres extraños a cualquier cosa, hasta a un saludo, que es eso de "Ciaossu"?

Dejo de pensar en eso y se fue al piso de abajo, se le paso mucho el tiempo analizando la carta y ya eran las 11:50 ya tenía que salir si no quería que Hibari le mordiera hasta la muerte

Pero entes de irse, agarro también la carta, la leería otra vez cuando los alumnos estén hablando de cómo mejorar la escuela y sus clases, la verdad ese tema no le importaba pero si quería saber a qué se refería Reborn

Salió de la casa con la carpeta y la nota en su bolsillo, cuando llego se sento en una de las sillas que había en el auditorio de la escuela. Había llegado temprano así que no había mucha gente ya que la reunión era a las 12:25 y él había llegado a las 12:10 así que en esos 15 minutos de diferencia llegarían más personas

Sintió como una presencia se le acercaba, cuando volteo vio que era Kyoko-chan

-Hola Tsuna-kun-dijo la pelinaranja

-Hola Kyoko-chan, como estas?-pregunto el castaño

-Bien, que raro que viniste, nunca vienes a las reuniones, por que ahora si?-pregunto su amiga

-ah? Es que tenía que venir para entregarle una carpeta que me dio el director para dárselo a Hibari-san-respondió el ojimiel

-Oh ya veo-dijo Kyoko- Quieres que te acompañe?

-no gracias Kyoko-chan, Hibari-san odia a las multitudes-dijo el castaño, la verdad no quería que la pelinaranja se hiciera daño por su culpa

-Está bien, te espero aquí-dijo con una sonrisa la Sasagawa

-Bien, no tardo-respondió el castaño para luego levantarse e irse al salón disciplinario

Cuando llego, toco 2 veces, las cuales fueron suficientes para que una voz se oyera diciendo "Pase", Tsuna obedeció la orden y entro

-Que quieres herbívoro?-dijo un azabache que se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio

-Perdone Hibari-san, pero es que el director me mando a entregarle esto-dijo el castaño acercándose al pelinegro y entregándole el sobre. Cuando de repente se le cae una carta a Tsuna

-*Oh, no! La carta de Reborn, tranquilo Tsuna, tranquilo. Solo tienes que recogerla, solo eso*Ups se me cayo-dijo mientras iba agarrar la carta pero Hibari la agarro primero

-Que es esto?-le pregunto el azabache

-Hiiiiii, bueno, e-esa carta es mía Hi-hibari-san-dijo el castaño para que le entregara la nota

-Hmp-fue lo que respondió para luego abrir la carta y leerla. Tsuna estaba que se moría de pena, el azabache iba a leer todos esos insultos que le había dejado Reborn en la carta-Herbívoro, que es esto?-dijo enojado el pelinegro enseñándole la carta

Para: Mi querido Tsuna

De: Tu amado tutor

Oye Tsuna, que te parece si vamos a una cita este sábado? Lo he estado pensando, no te he dicho mis sentimientos hacia ti, y quería decirte que a pesar de tener este cuerpo de bebe, yo soy un hombre, un hombre que te ha amado desde que supe que existía una persona como lo eres tu, así que, quieres ir a una cita conmigo el sábado?

Te amo, espero que vayas, adiós

PD: Te espero en casa

QUE ERA ESO?! CUANDO METIO ESA CARTA EN SU BOSILLO?! Y lo peor...lo que decía...QUE NO ME ODIABA?! Y ahora el me dice que me ama, tenía que ser bipolar o sufría de Alzheimer

-Qu-que...Es esto?-fue lo único que pudo emitir

-Eso es lo que yo te debería de decir a ti-fue lo que dijo el azabache mientras se le acercaba a Tsuna-Que es esto, Herbívoro?

-eh...Hahahaha-Rio nervioso-Es-esa carta yo no la tenía hasta ahora, tendré que hablar con Reborn-dijo rasgándose la cabeza

-No...Yo hablare con el-dijo el azabache

-hahaha, no, yo puedo solo-dijo mas nervioso el castaño

-Tengo unas cuantas cuentas con ese sujeto- (como la pelea que el quería con el arcobaleno y ahora esta carta)

-Hi-hibari-san! No hace falta-dijo Tsuna tratando de calmar al mayor

El azabache hizo caso nulo y siguió, dejando a un Tsuna (el no podía irse de la escuela) preocupado

(Donde Hibari)

Se dirigía a la casa de su "jefe" ya que ahí debería de estar el bebe, y si era así, lo mordería hasta la muerte por haber profanado su escuela con una carta tan sucia

Cuando llego toco la puerta, la cual la abrió una mujer simpática, de cabellos castaños oscuros y de piel blanca, la cual le saludaba con alegría y le preguntaba a quien buscaba

-Busco al bebe-Respondió a la pregunta hecha por la castaña

-Oh! Hablas de Reborn-kun, el está arriba, si quieres pasas-dijo la mayor mientras le daba el paso al pelinegro, el cual solo asintió

Entro y subió las escaleras, al llegar a una puerta, que estaba casi seguro de que era la del castaño, abrió y entro a la habitación

-Oh! Hibari, que te trae por aquí?-pregunto el bebe

-Que es esta carta?-pregunto mostrándole la nota

-Que tiene?-pregunto el pelinegro con patillas rizadas

-Acaso no lo ves? Justo aquí-Señalo el "Te amo" para luego hablar-Dice claramente que te morderé hasta la muerte

-hmm, no, en realidad dice "Te amo", necesitas lentes-dijo el azabache mayor (a pesar de ser un bebe) con indiferencia y al mismo tiempo con burla

-Hmp, para mi dice que te muerda hasta la muerte-dijo sacando sus tonfas y dirigiéndose a Reborn para darle un golpe

Reborn detuvo fácilmente el ataque con Leon transformado en un bastón-Te molesta que tenga una cita con Tsuna?-Le pregunto el arcobaleno al guardián

-Hmp-fue lo que contesto Hibari mientras se separaba de el pelinegro de patillas rizadas para luego tratar de darle otro golpe

Reborn hizo lo mismo que antes, era obvio que Hibari no podría ganarle al hitman-Si no te molesta entonces no veo el por qué de tu enojo-dijo Reborn para luego saltar y darle un golpe con Leon en la cabeza, lo cual fácilmente logro-Iré a mi cita con Tsuna, al menos que quieras cambiar y en realidad vallas tu

-Hmp, solo cambiare para que no te salgas con la tuya-dijo Hibari para luego darse la vuelta e irse pero antes Reborn le dijo

-Sé lo que en realidad piensas-dijo Reborn-Pero Tsuna no lo sabe-dijo el arcobaleno azabache

-Hmp, a qué hora es esa cita? Herbívoro-dijo Hibari

-a las 12 del mediodía-luego de eso Hibari se fue por donde llego

Cuando Reborn quedo solo suspiro, de verdad ese tipo era difícil de tratar-Bueno, tendré que decirle a Dame-Tsuna la hora en la que tendrá que ir...

(Donde Tsuna)

Estaba en la reunión leyendo la carta de Reborn, no encontraba ninguna pista. La leía una y otra vez pero no encontraba nada

-Que haces Tsuna-kun?-pregunto la pelinaranja que estaba sentada al lado suyo

-eh...Estoy leyendo una carta Kyoko-chan-dijo el castaño mientras guardaba la carta en su bolsillo

-Si? De quien?-pregunto interesada la chica, la verdad es que la reunión era aburrida, incluso alguien como Kyoko se podía aburrir

-De Reborn, dice que me tengo que quedar hasta que termine la reunión-Bueno, no había mentido, pero no había dicho la verdad por completo

-ah, bueno, dentro de poco terminara, así que tranquilo-dijo su amiga dándole una sonrisa

-gracias-le respondió con otra sonrisa, *se dio cuenta de que estoy aburrido*

La reunión paso como debería ser, ya que nadie estaba haciendo escándalo

Tsuna se levanto y se despidió de la pelinaranja, para luego encaminarse a su casa, cuando llego, subió las escaleras. Entro y noto como Reborn le esperaba

-Hiiiii, Reborn! Por qué hiciste eso?!-pregunto alterado el menor

-Por que así quise, y la cita es a las 12 del mediodía -respondió casi instantáneamente el pelinegro-Y no me vas a dejar plantado, O si?-dijo con una aura que hizo temblar al ojimiel

-N-no, cla-claro que no te dejare p-plantado-dijo nervioso el castaño para luego ir corriendo hacia la puerta e irse al piso de abajo

-Tsu-kun, sucede algo?-pregunto la mayor

-N-no, solo tengo hambre-dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Está bien, ahora te hago la cena-dijo la castaña para luego irse a buscar comida en el refrigerador

La castaña le preparo la cena a su hijo, se la sirvió y aprovecho e hizo más comida para los demás

Tsuna termino de comer y se fue a dormir, mañana seria sábado y tendría que ir a una cita con su tutor, típico, no?

(Al día siguiente, a las 11:30)

Tsuna se estaba vistiendo, Reborn ya no estaba así que supuso que ya se debió de haber ido al lugar donde se iban a reunir...UN MOMENTO! A donde se iban a reunir?!

Estaba casi vestido por completo y los único que le faltaba eran los pantalones, así que empezó poniéndose los pantalones cuando de sus bolsillos sale una nota

La agarra y la empieza a leer

Para: Dame-Tsuna

De: su sexy tutor

Oye Tsuna! No te avise que me iba porque no quise, y como estoy seguro de que en estos momentos debes de estar confundido por no saber a dónde es nuestra cita, aquí te dejo el lugar

+Tienda de helados Ryku, los mejores helados que puedan haber+

PD:Acuérdate de la primera nota que te di, no seas idiota y descubre el enigma

Esa heladería quedaba a unas cuadras de la escuela, no será problema ir ahí, tendría que llevarse la nota que le había dejado Reborn, su tutor tenía razón, debía resolver la pista que le había dejado, y si era algo importante?

Termino de ponerse los pantalones y agarro la primera carta que le dio el hitman junto con un lápiz, debía de anotar lo que fuera raro en la carta, investigaría más a fondo cuando Reborn compre los helados

Bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa, claro que antes se despidió de su familia, fue corriendo a la heladería puesto que se la había hecho tarde

Cuando llego, entro y lo que vio le sorprendió, ahí, sentado y esperando a alguien, estaba su guardián de la nube

-Hi-hibari-san?!-pregunto el castaño haciendo que el nombrado volteara

-Herbívoro-fue lo que salió de sus labios

-Qué hace usted aquí?-pregunto acercándose más al pelinegro

-Tardaste...-dijo directamente el azabache

-Eh?-ladeó la cabeza, a que se refería?

-Te he estado esperando, tardaste mucho...-fue lo que dijo el mayor

-Tarde mucho? Donde está Reborn?, por que está usted aquí?-pregunto el menor

-Siéntate-Ordeno Hibari, y el castaño solo obedeció-El arcobaleno no vendrá

-Eeeh? Po-por qué?-pregunto el castaño, haciendo que el ojiplata frunciera el ceño

-Te molesta mi presencia?-pregunto el azabache, esperando a que el castaño dijera que no

-N-no, claro que no, Hibari-san-iba a continuar y preguntar que le había pasado a su tutor, cuando el mayor le interrumpió

-Que bien-dijo de manera fulminante el pelinegro, haciendo que a Tsuna se le quitara las ganas de preguntar

Pasaron minutos de completo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba, el ambiente era tan tenso que todos los puestos cercanos a ellos estaban vacíos

-Quieres un helado?-pregunto el azabache, haciendo que el silencio se rompiera y la tensión se fuera

-S-si-dijo nervioso el castaño

-de que sabor?-pregunto su acompañante

-de ma-mantecado-dijo el castaño

Hibari al oír la respuesta de Tsuna, se fue a comprar los helados, el ojimiel se le quedo mirando, *desde cuando Hibari-san se había vuelto tan guapo?...Es-espera! Desde cuando a él le gustaba lo hombres?! Que le sucedía? Definitivamente la carta donde decía que tenía una cita con Reborn le había tostado la cabeza*

-Ten-Tsuna dio un salto al oír una voz que le hablaba, desde cuando Hibari estaba ahí?

-G-gra-gracias-dijo sonrojándose al recordar lo que había pensado sobre su guardián

-Que sucede?-pregunto el mayor

-Na-nada, solo pensaba que no eres una mala persona como muchos dicen-dijo el castaño dándole una sonrisa al jefe del comité disciplinario

Hibari solo volteo, haciendo que Tsuna sonriera mas, no sabía el por qué pero le gusto hacer que Hibari se volteara

Comenzó a comerse su barquilla, le encantaba el helado, al parecer Reborn había dado con el sitio perfecto. Miro a Hibari el cual se comía un helado de envase, al parecer el helado era de chocolate

-Hibari-san, tu sabor favorito es el chocolate?-pregunto el castaño aun comiéndose su helado

-Si-dijo el mayor

-Por qué? El mantecado es más dulce-dijo el castaño

-Por esa razón, a mi no me gustan los dulce-dijo Hibari el cual ya se había comido todo su helado y solo quedaba el envase, se levanto y fue a botar el objeto, cuando llego de vuelta a la mesa, su acompañante estaba con helado por todas las partes de su cara-No sabes comer helado...

-Ah? Por que lo dices?-pregunto el castaño

-por que tu rostro está lleno de helado-dijo mirando al castaño-Déjame ayudarte-dijo para luego levantarse y sentarse al lado de su "jefe". Agarro la barbilla del ojimiel y empezó a lamer los cachetes de este, los lamió por completo, y luego fue con la punta de la nariz, bajo y llego a la boca, la cual primero la lamió para después besarla

Cuando se separaron Tsuna estaba todo rojo-Hi-hibari-san, yo podía limpiarme con una servilleta-dijo por fin el menor

-el helado es empalagoso, no se iba a quitar bien con solo un papel-dijo el pelinegro que ya había vuelto a su puesto

Hibari miro su reloj y luego al castaño-Acompáñame a Nami-Chuu, tengo que hacer unas cosas-dijo para luego agarrar del brazo al menor e irse a la escuela

Cuando llegaron se fueron directo al salón del comité disciplinario

-Hibari-san, hoy es sábado, no tiene porque trabajar-dijo el castaño que estaba sentado en un sillón

-Silencio-dijo el mayor-tengo que ir a la dirección, ya vengo-dijo el azabache dejando solo a Tsuna

-Quede solo-dijo para sí mismo-bueno, será mejor leer la carta-dijo sacando el lápiz y la nota-Bien, leámosla de nuevo

Empezó a leerla y noto que había letras en mayúscula mientras que, según las reglas de puntuación, solo debían de haber mayúsculas cuando se empezaba un párrafo, después de un punto o la letra inicial de un nombre/apellido, y al parecer, en esta carta no había no se cumplía esas reglas, así que tenía que ser de mente abierta

Agarro el lápiz y empezó a marcar las letras en mayúsculas

Para: Dame-Tsuna

De: Su sexy tutor

Eres (D)ame, un (I)diota sin remedi(O), (S)oy tu tutor y es increíble que no te des cuenta a pesar de lo que te he enseñado, (N)o te (O)dio pero no (T)e perdonare jamás por actuar así de idiota, (E)res tan idiota, (H)aces que (A) veces yo me quiera (S)uicidar, (D)e verdad, deberías (A)daptarte a tu forma de vida como jefe Vongola y asumir tus responsabilidades, (D)ado que eres así de dame, te (O)bligare a que te levantes más temprano, y (C)uando no te levantes (U)sare mas (E)xplosivos que (N)unca, (T)e daré un entrenamiento más severo que (A)ntes, (D)e seguro (E)starás tan confundido por esta carta, (Q)ue por ser tan idiota y no (U)sar la lógica, (E)starás perdido, no te darás cuenta de que (L)a pusiste, y si no te diste cuenta de (E)sto que está escrito...estoy se(G)uro de que no (U)saste el poco cerebro que tiene(S), y como eres (T)an d(A)me, yo, tu (S)exy tutor, te daré una pista...

Al Hiky...

PD: Mas te vale ir a la reunión y averiguar cuál fue la pista que te di

Si unía las letras diría esto: "Dios, no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas"

Pero a quien? a Hiky? Y quien es Hiky...?

Hi...Ky...quien? Comenzó a concentrarse en la primera sílaba, "Hi", no conocía a nadie que empezara por "Hi"...no, espera, si había alguien...Hibari-san! Y también era Kyoya!

*Yo le gusto a Hibari-san?! Eso era lo que me quería decir Reborn! Pero desde cuándo?...*

-Sucede algo? Sawada Tsunayoshi?-Tsuna salto de su asiento y guardo rápidamente la carta y el lápiz

-N-no, po-por que lo dices?-pregunto el castaño

-por que estas nervioso?-dijo acercándose a Tsuna

-Po-por nada-carraspeo y prosiguió-y...a donde habías ido?-pregunto para cambiar el tema

-fui a entregar unos papeles-dijo Hibari

-Pero el director no esta

-sí, pero su escritorio si esta-termino de decir para luego sentarse en el sillón que quedaba al frente de Tsuna

Otros minutos en silencio aparecieron, Tsuna no quería decir nada, aun estaba en shock por lo que había descubierto y Hibari simplemente era silencioso

Tsuna reunió el valor para hablar y preguntar sobre lo que había descubierto-Hi-hibari-san

-Hmm?-el mayor abrió sus ojos y le miro, haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera mas nervioso

-Us-us-ted...yo...le..gus...Yolegustoausted?!-dijo rápido y cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños

Hibari analizo las palabras, lo había dicho tan rápido que el tuvo que esperar un momento para comprender lo que dijo-Si...-respondió cuando por fin supo lo que dijo el castaño

Tsuna abrió los ojos de golpe gracias a la impresión, *eso es cierto?*

-e-e-es cierto?-dijo Tsuna

Hibari esta vez no contesto, sino más bien que se levanto y se dirigió hasta el castaño para luego besarle, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos-Tu qué crees?, Tsunayoshi

Tsuna se sonrojo, entonces lo que Reborn le había dicho era cierto...

Hibari le volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente, le había agarrado por la nuca y le había acercado más a el

El pelinegro pidió el paso para entrar a la cavidad bucal del menor, el cual no se negó y dejo entrar a la experta lengua del mayor, este se encontraba explorando la boca del menor que además era dulce, pero este dulce si le gustaba...

Se separaron por falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva que los conectaba, Hibari bajo al cuello de Tsuna y empezó a darle besos para luego pasar a morder suavemente, lo cual dejaban marcas de que ese herbívoro era suyo y de nadie mas

-ahh...humm...Hi-hibari...san-Tsuna estaba rojo y jadeando, sin duad algo que el pelinegro siempre quiso ver

-Que sucede? Sawada Tsunayoshi-pregunto mientras le quitaba la camisa a Tsuna

-N..o, no...Haga...est...ahhh-Tsuna gimió al sentir como Hibari chupaba uno de sus pezones y con una de sus manos jugaba con el otro

-Sí que es fácil dejarte duro-dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a la boca de su tan amado Tsuna. Empezaba a jugar con la lengua del otro que ya se había rendido y estaba cooperando

Hibari filtro la mano libre al pantalón de Tsuna, acariciando el miembro de este sobre la ropa, sacándole un gemido mas audible a Tsuna

-Tsuna...Quieres ser mío?-le pregunto en un susurro Hibari a Tsuna

Tsuna solo asintió, a él también le gustaba Hibari, así que nadie más que solo él le podría quitar la virginidad

Hibari sonrió de alegría, lo cual hizo que Tsuna también sonriera

El pelinegro volvió al cuello del menor, saboreando la piel de este, el cual era dulce, igual de dulce que la boca del castaño

-haaa-suspiro Tsuna, lo cual hizo que Hibari se encendiera mas y empezara a desabrochar el pantalón del menor

Cuando lo desbrocho, tiro el pantalón hacia algún lugar del salón del comité disciplinario para luego sacar los bóxers de Tsuna

El Sawada se sonrojo cuando quedo por completo desnudo, nunca alguien (que no fuera su mama, papa o Reborn) lo había visto desnudo y Hibari le estaba viendo de arriba a bajo

-De verdad que eres lindo, Tsunayoshi-dijo Hibari para luego bajar al miembro de Tsuna y meterlo en su boca, empezó a hacer un vaivén, mientras Tsuna gemía cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Hibari se excitara mas y comenzara a succionar más rápido, sintiendo que un poco de liquido entraba a su boca, al sentir eso subió la velocidad aun mas

-Guh...ahh...Hi...Hibari...san...me corro..-logro decir Tsuna que sentía que iba a llegar al cielo

Hibari no paro y sintió como su boca se llenaba de la esencia de Tsuna, la cual trago sin problemas. Tsuna al ver eso se sonrojo mas

-como sospechaba...Sabes delicioso como también eres lindo-dicho esto Hibari comenzó a desvestirse, Tsuna le miraba atento

Cuando Hibari que completamente desnudo, este se abalanzó hacia el castaño, haciendo que este quedara abajo y Hibari arriba, Tsuna estaba completamente acostado sobre el sillón, los dos desnudos, y Hibari viéndole. Eso sin duda lo hacía ponerse rojo

El pelinegro coloco tres dedos en frente de Tsuna, el cual abrió su boca y lamió los dedos de Hibari, los lamia como si fueran caramelos. El pelinegro se excitaba cada vez más, al punto de que su erección le dolió y todo gracias a las acciones del castaño

Cuando los tres dedos quedaron completamente húmedos, Hibari los saco de la boca de Tsuna y los coloco en frente de la entrada del castaño, metió uno primero, Tsuna solo se sentía incómodo, metió el segundo, a el castaño solo le dolió un poco, pero cuando llego el tercero, ese si le dolió

-Ugh...Hibari...Du...ele-dijo el ojimiel. Hibari solo le dio un beso para distraerlo y empezó a atender con su mano libre al miembro de Tsuna

-Lo sé, pero luego te gustara-dijo mientras entraba y salia con los tres dedos para poder ampliar la entrada. Cuando Tsuna hizo un leve movimiento con las caderas, el pelinegro saco los tres dedos y agarro las piernas de Tsuna y las puso en sus hombros para obtener más profundidad al entrar

Metió la punta, era estrecho, las paredes le apretaban el miembro a pesar de que había ampliado y lubricado la entrada de Tsuna, sentía que si no entraba por completo ahora iba a enloquecer. Así que con solo un movimiento entro de manera profunda al interior de Tsuna, este iba a gritar pero el grito fue ahogado por un beso que le dio Hibari

El pelinegro empezó a hacer movimientos lentos pero certeros, esperando a que SU Tsuna se acostumbrara. A los pocos minutos el castaño movió sus caderas

Hibari fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, sentía tanto placer al estar a dentro de Tsuna. El ritmo aumento y ahora eran movimientos desenfrenados y profundos, Hibari sintió como había un lugar en el interior de Tsuna que era más estrecho que lo demás, así que trato de darle a ese punto y cuando lo hizo Tsuna dio un gran gemido, ese era el punto de placer de Tsuna, ahora solo procuraría darle en ese lugar, lo cual sucedió varias veces

-Aaaah...!-le había vuelto a dar en ese punto-Hi...bari...san...me...co..rro

Hibari aumento mas la velocidad, esperando el momento en que Tsuna se corriera, lo cual no tardo mucho en llegar. Sintió como las paredes (que ya apretaban su miembro) le apretaban mas, haciendo que se corriera dentro de Tsuna

Se dejo caer encima de Tsuna, claro que con delicadeza, y luego salió del interior de Tsuna

Le miro a la cara a su castaño para luego hablar-Serás mi novio, verdad?-pregunto el mayor

-Sí, porque yo también te amo-dijo Tsuna, Hibari sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a su ahora novio, para luego acostarse al lado de Tsuna y abrazarlo (el sillón era lo suficientemente hacho para que los dos estuvieran acostados)

Tsuna se quedo dormido y Hibari aprovecho eso y hablo-Sal de ahí, arcobaleno

-Oh? Me notaste, parece que hiciste un buen trabajo con Dame-Tsuna, pero dime...Qué tal te fue en la cita?-dijo Reborn que estaba en la ventana

-Bien-dijo Hibari-Tú fuiste el que le dijo que a mí me gustaba el, cierto?

-si-dijo el bebe- Tsuna es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta el solo-dijo Reborn

Hibari sonrió y le dijo-el ahora es mío, no te necesito aquí

-Heh, como quieras-dijo Reborn para luego irse en un globo de aire caliente

Hibari miro a Tsuna y le susurro al oído-No permitiré que nadie más te toque, tu eres mío y de nadie más-termino de decir para darle un beso en la frente a su pareja y luego quedar dormido, Tsuna, que a pesar de estar dormido lo oyó y sonrió

_**FIN**_


End file.
